undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Prawdziwe Laboratorium
|Zdjęcie = True.png |Lokacje = |Mieszkańcy = Alphys, Memory Head, Endogeny, Reaper Bird, Lemon Bread, Matka Snowdrake'a |BGM = Here We Are Amalgam |Lokalizacja = Hotland, Laboratorium}} Prawdziwe Laboratorium (ang. True Lab) jest ukrytą częścią Laboratorium królewskiego naukowca Alphys. Można się tam dostać tylko przy próbie zdobycia zakończenia Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do jasnego i sterylnego Laboratorium, Prawdziwe Laboratorium jest bardzo ponure, brudne, ciemne i zamglone. Jest ono w sino-niebieskawych kolorach i wydaje się być porośnięte grzybem. Nie wygląda na to, aby było używane. Jest wypełnione kłopotliwymi obiektami, w tym łóżkami, zlewami, lodówkami, wentylatorami ściennymi, lustrami i Złotymi Kwiatami. Jest tu nawet automat, wydający Popato Chisps. Główna Historia Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Gdy protagonista zakończy randkę z Alphys, Papyrus dzwoni do bohatera i prosi go, aby ponownie spotkał się z Alphys w jej laboratorium. Po dotarciu do laboratorium, protagonista zauważa notkę przed wcześniej zamkniętymi drzwiami do "łazienki". Po przejściu przez drzwi, gracz zauważa windę, która psuje się zaraz po wejściu do niej. Po przejechaniu się nią, protagonista wkracza do "Prawdziwego Laboratorium", w którym znajdują się wpisy laboratoryjne, Amalgamaty i cztery klucze, które pozwalają uruchomić zasilanie oraz windę. Po drodze gracz dowiaduje o eksperymentach Alphys na determinacji, duszach martwych potworów i Złotych Kwiatach. Efektem miało być wskrzeszenie umierających potworów (między innymi siostrę Shyren i matkę Snowdrake'a). Podczas eksploracji Laboratorium, protagonista odkrywa dziwną maszynę, której forma bardzo przypomina Photoshop Flowey'ego, choć pustą i pozbawioną dodatkowych części. Jest to maszyna do Ekstrakcji Determinacji, której Alphys użyła do pobrania Determinacji z sześciu wcześniej zdobytych ludzkich dusz. Były to te same DUSZE, z których czerpał moc Photoshop Flowey. Dodatkowo, w pokoju z wpisem numer 4, protagonista może odtworzyć kasety VHS, na których udokumentowana jest rozmowa między Toriel a Asgore'm, a także Asrielem i Pierwszym Człowiekiem. Taśmy te sugerują, że człowiek miał mroczniejsze tendencje niż można się było spodziewać, gdyż faktycznie próbował popełnić samobójstwo, aby zrealizować część swojego planu. Chciał on połączyć swoją duszę z Asrielem aby przekroczyć Barierę. Po tym wszystkim protagoniście udaje się przywrócić zasilanie windy i momentalnie zostaje otoczony przez Amalgamaty. Z opresji wybawia go Alphys, która przegania je mówiąc, że stają się agresywne tylko, gdy są głodne. Dziękuje protagoniście za pomoc i wspomina, że to nie Amalgamaty sprawiłyby jej zniknięcie lecz coś tchórzliwego co zamierzała zrobić. (Przypuszcza się, że to mogło być to samobójstwo). Gdy protagonista przechodzi do windy, wyjścia zamykają się. Bohater odbiera telefon od Asriela, który gratuluje mu. Winda prowadzi prosto do Nowego Domu, w którym to winda do Core jest porośnięta bluszczem i protagonista nie może zawrócić. Potwierdza to, że warunki do ukończenia Prawidziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki zostały spełnione. Ludobójcza i Neutralna ścieżka Po pokonaniu Undyne the Undying, mówi ona protagoniście, że Alphys ewakuowała większość potworów do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca, sugerując, że mogło to być właśnie Prawdziwe Laboratorium. W blisko Ludobójczym zakończeniu, Alphys rozmawia przez telefon z protagonistą i informuje go, że mimo tego, że powiedziała wszystkim prawdę o sobie, to i tak traktowano ją jak bohatera. Koniec Ludobójczej ścieżki utwierdza, że ewakuacja była bezcelowa, gdyż Upadłe Dziecko i tak zniszczyło świat i zakończyło pętlę czasową. Wpisy Laboratoryjne Wpisy Laboratoryjne mogą być znalezione na licznych panelach z całej podziemnej części laboratorium. Wpisy te zawierają istotne informacje na temat eksperymentów Alphys dotyczących DUSZ, Determinacji, Potworów i Flowey'ego. Istnieje 21 takich wpisów, włączając dwa niedostępne wpisy numer 17. Jeden z nich jest napisany przez W. D. Gastera. Wpis ten jest napisany czcionką Wingdings i nie może być on odczytany zwykłymi metodamihttps://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520337707. W języku angielskim czasowniki są neutralne płciowo - nie można określić płci autora tekstu, co pozostawia miejsce na spekulację, czy wszystkie wpisy należą do Alphys - autorstwo niektórych z nich (tych pisanych małymi literami) przypisuje się Sansowi. Nie pasuje to jednak do wpisu 11 (o budowie Mettatona) i 21 (ukrywanie się na wysypisku). Do tego, niechlujne pisanie można wyjaśnić kiepskim stanem psychicznym Alphys (teksty pisane w ten sposób opowiadają o nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach). Możliwym jest że niektóre z takich wpisów należą do Sansa, ale z braku wystarczających dowodów zostanę przy przypisywaniu ich Alphys. Kasety VHS W pokoju z telewizorem znajdującym się na północ od pomieszczenia z Maszyną do Ekstrakcji DT można znaleźć pięć kaset VHS. Zawierają nagrania interakcji między Asrielem i jego rodziną a pierwszym Upadłym Dzieckiem. Nie mają jednak nagranego obrazu. Ciekawostki * Istnieje glitch, w którym to po wyrzuceniu niebieskiego klucza, nie widać go na podłodze, ale można go podnieść. * Filiżanka wspomniana we wpisie numer 20, znajduje się na biurku Alphys w Laboratorium. * Jeżeli protagonista położy się do jednego z łóżek w Prawdziwym Laboratorium i pozostanie w nim przez chwilę, pojawi się Amalgamat, który go przykryje i pogłaszcze po głowie. * Jeżeli protagonista dotrze do pokoju z lodówkami przed włączeniem wentylacji, mgła zniekształci jego obserwacje. Lodówki będą opisane "To jakiś chłodny, prostokątny obiekt". Inne obserwacje to: ** "Jest tu coś... Wydaje się, że oddycha." ** "Jest tu coś... Wydaje się, że to drzewo z dojrzałymi, pysznymi owocami." ** "Jest tu coś... Wydaje się ciepłe i wilgotne." ** "Jest tu coś... Coś na kształt człowieka" *** Przypuszcza się, że ta człowiekopodobna postać to widmo W. D. Gastera, poprzedniego królewskiego naukowca. Postać ta może być także wyżej wspomnianym, szczupłym Amalgamatem, który przykrywa Frisk. Pozostałe trzy obserwacje odnoszą się do Matki Snowdrake'a, którą spotyka się tam po włączeniu wentylacji. ** Ekrany wpisów numer 8 i 18 wyświetlają czerwone uśmieszki zamiast zielonych linii tak jak w pozostałych wpisach. Jest tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wyświetlają one historię Flowey'go, który maskuje swoje mroczne intencje niewinnym uśmiechem. ** W Epilogu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki można zauważyć, że niebieski znak i przełącznik światła są zamienione miejscami. Przypisy de:Wahres Labor en:True Lab es:‎True Lab fr:Labo Originel ja:True Lab ru:Реальная лаборатория uk:‎Реальна лабораторія zh:真正的實驗室 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Hotland